Let the Insults Fly!
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Justin and Alex insult each other all the time. One day, it goes too far. Read to find out what happens that day. Another part added.
1. Part 1

4

Let the Insults Fly

By GinnyPotter1986

Justin and Alex Russo were walking home from school one day, with their younger brother, Max, and Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle. Justin and Alex were each very pissed each other. Max and Harper had decided to walk ahead, so they would not be in the middle of the siblings' fight.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Super-sonic!"

"Idiot!"

"Brain Defect!"

"Disconnected!"

"Bubble Head!"

"Jerk!"

On and on the two of them went, until they were about two blocks away from the substation, where they lived.

All of a sudden, Alex broke down into tears, and ran rest of the way to their house. Justin stood on the sidewalk, staring in shock, at his younger sister.

_Uh oh_, he thought. _I think I may have gone a bit over-board, with the insults._

He broke out of his trance, and took off after Alex. When he got home, he did not see her anywhere.

"Mom," he said. "Where is Alex?"

"I think she is upstairs, in her room. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Justin, what is going on?"

"Not right now, Mom," says Justin, as he runs up the steps, two at a time. When he gets to the top, he stops and listens. He can hear Alex sniffling behind the closed door of her bedroom. Before he realized what he was doing, Justin found himself outside of Alex's door, with his hand raised, ready to knock.

He took a deep breath in, and knocked on her door.  
"Go away!"

"Come on, Alex. Let me in."

"I said go away, Justin! I do _not_ want to talk to you!"

"Well, too damn bad! Because I am not moving, until you let me in!"

"Why should I?"

"You will let me in, because you love me, no matter how big of an ass that I may be!"

Justin grinned, when he heard a giggle escape from Alex. Insulting himself, or hurting himself, had always made her laugh.

Justin held his breath. A few seconds later, he heard Alex get off her bed, and unlock the door. He waited, rooted to the spot, for her to open her bedroom door.

Finally, Alex opened the door up, just a bit, enough for her to see out.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for the walk home. I did not expect you to break down and cry like that. I was shocked that you did, and I am sorry."

Alex stood there, looking at him, for what seemed like eternity. Finally, she opened her door and stepped back, to let Justin in her room.

"To be honest, I do not know why I broke down like that, myself. I just could not take anymore."

"You could not take anymore what, Alex?"

"If I tell you something, you have got to swear never to repeat what I say to anyone else, no matter what. Can you promise me that, Justin?"

"Yeah, I will even take a wizard's oath, that until you say it is okay, I will not be able to try to talk of it to anyone. The only person I will be able to talk about it is to you. Is that okay?"

"Oh kay, I will do the same."

"Alright, let us do this."

Justin and Alex joined left hands, and made their wizard's oath. A bright light surrounded them. After a few seconds, the light faded, and they let go of each other's hand. Justin thought he saw a flicker of disappointment on Alex's face, when he released her hand from his.

"Okay, Alex. Tell me what you were going to tell me."

"You are going to be, like, totally disgusted, when I tell you this, but here goes. I…I think…I-think-I-may-have-a-crush-on-you."

"I am sorry. What?"

"I know. I am totally sick."

"No, Alex. You said whatever you said so fast and low, I could not hear what you said."

Alex took a deep breath in.

"I said I think I have a crush on you." As Alex repeated herself, she lowered her head.

Justin reached out, and brought her eyes back to his. He looked into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. All he saw was a love that had _nothing_ to do with family love.

"I thought that was what you said," he whispered. Justin lowered his head, and brushed Alex's lips with his own. He brought his head back up and looked into her eyes again. Alex looked at him for a few seconds, and then she jumped into his arms, and pressed her lips to his.

Her arms went around his neck, and her legs went around his waist. Justin reached behind him, closed, and locked the door. He, then, cast some non-verbal, silencing spells. When he was finished doing this, he carried Alex over to her bed. Gently, he laid her down on the bed.

As their lips were still connected, he followed her down. They began to strip each other, breaking apart, only to take their shirts off. After a few minutes, both were completely nude, and finally Justin tore his lips away from Alex's mouth, only to put a condom on. When he was finished, he began to play with Alex's center, to prepare for what was going to happen.

When he felt that she was ready, he lined the tip of his cock up with her center.

"Baby, this may hurt some, but since it is your first time, there is no way around it. Just know it will only hurt for a few seconds, okay."

"Okay. I do not care if it _does_ hurt. I just want this so bad."

"Alright, I promise to be as gentle as I can."

He placed his lips back on hers, and as he kissed her, he slowly pushed his cock into her. He went in, until he met her hymen. He pulled back out, slightly, and then shoved all the way in. Alex let out a painful squeal. Justin stayed still until she tearfully nodded her head for him to move.

Justin used one hand to brush away the tears from her eyes. He felt bad for hurting her.

"Do it harder, Justin." He was surprised to find Alex meeting him thrust for thrust. Therefore, when she said this, he began to pound into her. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. When she did this, it enabled him go even faster and even deeper than he was before.

Before long, Justin felt Alex begin to tighten around him, and he knew she was close to her climax. He was, too, but he wanted to wait until she came, before he did.

He did not have to wait long, because all of a sudden, she clamped down very tightly around him, as she began to explode. Within seconds, Justin was exploding with her. When the two of them were finished, he collapsed down beside of her.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah," laughed Justin. "I feel the same way."

"I _cannot_ believe it!"

"What?"

"How something that is so very wrong can feel so right."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, does it bother you?"

"Nope, it does not."

"Would you do it whenever you could?"

"Yes, I would."

"I would, too."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Justin."

With that, the two of them pulled the cover over themselves. Alex lay on her side, with Justin curled up to her back. Before they knew it, both were sound asleep. Alex was dreaming of Justin and Justin was dreaming of Alex.

A.N.: This was just a story that popped into my mind on Nov. 15. It would not leave me alone, until I had written it down. Then, it aggravated me, until I typed it down. Now, it will probably not leave me alone until I get it posted.

I do not condone incest, but sometimes I cannot help writing it, especially when it comes to certain characters.

If you want to me to continue writing more for this story, let me know, and I will come up with something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Weaverly Place. The characters belong to Disney. Whatever you do not recognize belongs to me, however. (I.e. the plot)


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The next morning, Alex woke up, confused at first. All of a sudden, it all came back to her. She had had sex with her brother. HER BROTHER! She waited for the awkward feeling to come, but it did not. Evidently, she felt no guilt what so ever about giving her virginity to Justin. With that, she smiled and snuggled back down into her bed, getting as close to Justin as she could get. In minutes, she was sound asleep.

About two hours later, Alex and Justin woke up to the sound of pounding on her door. It was their father, Jerry.

"Alex, have you seen Justin? He was not in his bed this morning. In fact, his bed has not even been slept in."

"No, Daddy, I haven't seen Justin this morning." It was true. She never turned over to face Justin, so there for, she had not seen him. Pretty sneaky, eh?

"Well, your mom and I are going to look for him. Max is at his friend's house for the day. So, we need you to watch the substation, until we get back, okay."

"Okay, Daddy. If I see Justin, do you want me to keep him here?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Alex waited until she heard her father going down the steps, before she turned over to look at Justin. He had an amazed look on his face.

"You are something else, you know that?"

"What? You wanted me to tell him that you were in here in my bed, buck naked, because we just fucked all night last night?"

"No, of course not. Besides, they are going to be gone for a few hours, and we can wait before opening the shop. Don't you think?"

"I knew I loved you for some reason."

Justin grinned as he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss, which took her breath away. As they were kissing, Justin turned her over onto her back and raised himself over her. He broke the kiss long enough to let her put a condom on him, and then he entered her in one swift thrust.

In moments, Alex was ready to cum. It was not long, until she clamped down on him. This caused him to cum as well. After she had milked him dry, he collapsed beside of her. When they had gotten their breath back, Justin disposed of the used condom, and lay back down beside of Alex.

"As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you all day, we need to get down to the substation," said Justin.

"Makes you kind of wish that we had our own place, doesn't it?"

"Maybe in a few months. After all, you turn eighteen in a few months, and I just turned nineteen. As soon as you turn eighteen, we will try to find a place of our own, okay. I promise."

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too, Alex."

AR&JR

Alex and Justin were in the substation restaurant, taking customers orders and filling them. To both of their surprise, Harper came in. In all honesty, neither wanted to see her. She was such a ditzy person.

"Hey, Alex! You found Justin! Jussy-poo, where were you?"

"It doesn't matter, Harper. I am home now." Looking at Alex, he added, "Home where I belong."

Alex could not help but to smile.

"Your mom and dad said to tell you that since you were probably home, that they were going to a sandwich convention and that Max won't be home until this weekend. Cool, huh? The three of us could have a sleep over."

"Harper, I don't think a sleep over is such a good idea. Mom and Dad are trusting Justin and me to be responsible."

Alex thought about what she just said, and burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would say something like that."

_Yeah,_ thought Justin. _Maybe fucking me has changed Alex into a better person. With Mom, Dad, and Max all three gone, Alex and I can do some more of that._

Justin stopped his musing when Alex snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What's wrong, Justin?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Alex looked at him, as if he had lost his marbles. He just grinned at her.

"Okay, if you say so."

AR&JR

Later that night, Alex and Justin had closed the restaurant, and was getting ready for bed.

"I cannot believe how much our lives have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last week, you and I could hardly stand one another. This week, we… we…"

Alex could not put into words what she wanted to say.

"Do not worry about it, Alex. I know what you are trying to say."

Alex grinned. Justin always could read her mind.

"What are we going to do, if someday Mom, Dad, and Max find out?"

"I guess we will have to wait to see how everything turns out. I am hoping they do not find out, until after we have our own place."

"I love you, Justin," said Alex, as she wrapped her arms around Justin's neck and brought his mouth down to hers, in a soul-searing kiss.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Alex."

They made their way into Justin's room. Since they had spent the night before in Alex's room, they decided to spend tonight in his. Once they were in there, Justin closed and locked his door. He then cast the silencing spell, just in case their family came home early. When he was finished, he turned to face the love of his life. She was sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

Without saying a word, Justin pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his lips against hers. After a couple of seconds, he began to seek entrance to her mouth, which she gave happily. As they were kissing, they began to undress each other. As soon as, they were both nude, Justin laid Alex gently down on his bed. Once he made sure she was comfortable, he began kissing her neck. Slowly, he began kissing his way down her body.

When he got to her hips, he raised his head to look at her.

"Is it okay if I mark you, Alex?"

"Where?"

"Right here on your hip. No one will be able to see it, unless you show it to them."

"Um, yeah, sure, go ahead."

Gently, Justin bit down on a spot on her hip. He then began sucking on the spot. When he was satisfied he left a mark, he licked the place and then blew on it. When he was finished, he brought his fingers up to her entrance. Keeping his eyes on her face, he inserted two fingers into her, bending them, until he had hit her special spot. This caused Alex to arch her back off the bed.

"Oh, my god, Justin! That feels so good!"

Not saying a word, Justin brought his head down. He began licking on her bud of nerves, while thrusting his fingers in and out of her. All of a sudden, Alex's inner muscles clamped down on his fingers like a vicegrip, as she began to have her first orgasm of the night.

As soon as she had come down from her high, she pushed him over onto his back. Giving him a mischievious grin, she took his cock as far as she could into her mouth. A hiss escaped Justin's mouth. This was the first time; anyone had ever done this to him. He placed his hands on top of her head, and began to gently thrust his cock into her mouth. Soon, he began to feel the beginning of his own orgasm coming on. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Alex, if you don't want this in your mouth, please let me in you."

"I want to make you cum the same way you did me, Justin. So, lay back and enjoy while you can."

A few seconds later, Justin exploded into her mouth. She kept her mouth on him; until she was sure, he was finished. To his amazement, she swallowed every bit of it. He raised an eyebrow. Alex just smiled, as she crawled on top of him. She helped him line his cock up with her center, and then she impaled herself on him as hard as she could. Justin hissed at the feeling.

"You didn't hurt yourself doing that, did you, Alex?"

"No, and damn did it feel good!"

Justin chuckled. Leave it to Alex to do something silly, and then to make a joke about it. He began to move in her. As he did, he gripped her ass in his hands. She had the most incredible feeling ass in the world, according to him, anyway. Slowly, they began to pick up speed.

Suddenly, Justin felt her clamp down around his cock, and knew that she would be cumming at any time. Sure enough, she began to cum.

"Oh, God Justin! We should have been doing this years ago!"

Hearing these words, made Justin's own orgasm begin. He rammed his cock as deep into her as he possibly could. Suddenly, he began to burst into her. His hot seed exploding into her womb. When they calmed down, Justin realized that he had forgotten to put a condom on.

"Uh, oh, Alex."

"What is it?"

"We forgot protection."

"How likely is it that you could have knocked me up?"

"Pretty likely."

"What are we going to do?"

"We will wait and see if your… you know… starts. If it doesn't, then I would say we screwed up, or _I_ screwed up."

"Well, one thing is for sure, we better be finding a place of our own, quick! The last thing we need, is Mom and Dad lecturing us about the birds and the bees." Alex shuddered at just the thought.

"If you are, Alex, I promise that I will be there, no matter what. I will take care of you and our baby."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes.

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too."

With that, they feel into a dreamless sleep.

AR&JR

Two Weeks Later:

Alex really did not feel like getting out of bed. She and Justin had found out that she was indeed pregnant. She wore baggy clothes, so that her parents would not find out. However, she should have known better, than to try to hide something from her mother. Theresa Russo was like a bloodhound, when it came to her children. She always knew when they were lying, or if they were hiding something.

"Alex, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Mom. What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay? You are really pale, and you have not been eating that much."

"I'm fine. I think I may have the flu, is all."

"Alex, are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

Alex gasped in shock at her mother. Her chin began to quiver. All of a sudden, she began to burst into tears.

"There, there, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. May I ask who the father is?"

"I would rather not say, Mom. Not right now, anyway."

"Okay, but Alex, just know that I am here for you. Anytime you need to talk, you can talk to me."

"Thank you, Mom. Please do not tell, Daddy. I don't want to see the look of disappointment on his face."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Well, Justin has been helping me find a place of my own. He said that he would stay with me at least until the baby was born. I really do not know what I would do if it had not been for my big brother."

Theresa noticed a glowing look on Alex's face, when she began to speak of Justin.

_Oh, my goodness. Could Justin be the father of Alex's baby. The way they have been clinging to one another the last couple of weeks, makes me believe that he is. I will not say anything about it. I know that this is wrong, but if they truly love one another that way, then there is nothing I can do. All I _can_ do is be there for them. I will not tell Jerry that Alex is pregnant, until they move out. Even then, I will not let him know that Justin is the baby's father. It is going to be hard enough on them, without Jerry yelling at them. I will be supportive to them as long as I can._

Theresa hugged Alex to her.

AR&JR

Eight Months Later:

Alex and Justin had been living in their new house for about seven months. They had giving up their powers to Max, before moving out. Alex was sitting in her rocking chair, reading a book, when all of sudden, a sharp pain went through her back. It hurt so bad that it doubled her over in pain.

Luckily, Justin was just up-stairs.

"JUSTIN!"

Justin came running.

"What is it?"

"I think I am in labor."

"Okay, I got everything. Let's go."

At the hospital:

Justin practically carried Alex into the hospital. Once in there, he yelled for someone to help them. A short redheaded nurse came running.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in labor."

The nurse got a wheelchair.

"Are you family?"

"Yeah, I'm…"

"He's the father of my baby. If you don't let him back there with me, I will curse every one of you!"

"Okay, this way."

About six hours later, Alex had delivered a healthy baby girl. She weighed eight pounds, four ounces, and was eighteen inches long. To Alex and Justin's amazement, there was nothing wrong with their daughter, despite the fact that Justin and Alex were biologically brother and sister.

"What are we going to name her, Alex?"

"I was thinking, Trinity Marie."

"I like it."

"I do, too."

Epilogue:

Justin and Alex were not able to get married, due to the fact that they were siblings, but they did buy wedding bands, anyway. Justin got Alex a diamond engagement ring, just because he wanted to. Trinity grew up happy and healthy. She never had any problems, other than an occasional cold, but that was normal for any baby.

Theresa finally told Jerry about Justin and Alex. While he did not like it, it was really too late for him to do anything about it. He loved his kids and his granddaughter very much, too much to let something like incest ruin his family.

Max was not surprised in the least about Justin and Alex. According to him, he knew all along that there was something between them, even before they did. Max spoiled Trinity to death. He said he was glad not to be the baby of the family anymore. Using his powers, Max created special decorations in Trinity's room. She loved them.

When Harper found out about Justin and Alex, she was very upset. She had had a crush on Justin forever, and it was his sister that he decided to be with. After not talking to either of them for about six months, Harper decided to let bygones be bygones. Her friendship with Alex meant too much.

Justin and Alex had three more kids: another girl named April Hope, and two boys named Jeremiah Wayne and David Casey. The family lived in happiness for the rest of their lives.

A.N.: This story is for the only two people who reviewed: xxRezxx and Theoneandonly. Thanks to both of you for convincing me to do another chapter. I think this will be the end of this story, however.

Disclaimer: Go to my bio page for disclaimers.


End file.
